


First Date

by Flame0515



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, SO MUCH FLUFF, neither of them are very good at sharing their feelings, they really like each other though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame0515/pseuds/Flame0515
Summary: Mark asks Ethan out on a date and they have a really good time
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by woofls on Tumblr- thank you so much!  
> I'd like to preface this by saying I love the guys and I love their girlfriends. I mean them no harm and wish them nothing but the best.  
> Anyway, this is my first time posting something for these two so let me know what you all think! Comments and kudos appreciated!

What originally started as a running joke on Unus Annus soon became all too real. They joked about it a lot. On camera mostly but even then a lot of it got cut. No. No matter how much he thought about it (which was way more often than he was willing to admit) Ethan accepted that it wouldn’t happen in a million years…. Or so he thought.

One day, he and Mark were giggling about something stupid- not that that was out of the ordinary- what was out of the ordinary though was how Mark stopped laughing abruptly and just sorta, stared at Ethan.

Once Ethan stopped laughing and noticed Mark’s odd behavior he cleared his throat awkwardly and spoke, “What?”

“Would you ever want to..go on a date with me sometime?”

“Huh?”

“Like dinner? A movie or something? I mean we could do whatever you want..” Mark fumbled over his words, beginning to backtrack a bit. 

“Are you being serious right now? You’re actually asking me out?” 

Mark rubbed the back of his neck “Uh..yeah”

Ethan eyed him suspiciously, still not believing him.

“I’m being serious right now!” Mark looked genuinely panicked and nervous.

Ethan took a shaky breath “I uh- yeah, yes.”

Mark’s eyes lit up, “Oh! Great! Uh.. when are you free?”

“Um.. tomorrow night?”

“Works for me!” Mark seemed to have gained his confidence back once more. “I’ll take you on the best date ever! Just you wait and see.”

Ethan laughed “Yeah okay”

“Hey! Have some faith in me- I can be romantic!”

Ethan scoffed “I’ll believe it when I see it.” And just like that they were back to normal.

When Ethan woke up the next morning he almost thought it was a dream. But Mark had sent him a text that said ‘see you at eight! Dress casual :)’ Ethan smiled but soon became stressed. Apparently, imagining every bad scenario did not help.

That evening his head was running a hundred miles a minute. He fretted over his outfit for what felt like hours which was stupid considering Mark saw him almost everyday and his outfit would change nothing. Ethan panicked over his hair for way too long before he got a text from Mark saying he was outside. He quickly grabbed his things and gave Spencer pets before heading to the door.

“Wish me luck Spence!” He shouted to the dog before stepping out the door.

“Hey” Ethan said as he got in the car.

“Hey” Mark smiled.

“Sooo.. where are we going?” As scared and stressed as he had been all day Ethan was also really excited.

“Like I’m gonna tell you” Mark scoffed “It’s a surprise” He added as he pulled out onto the main road. 

“You’re not gonna kill me are you?”

Mark laughed “Yes I’m going to drive you out to the desert and kill you”

“Hey it’s plausible!”

“No it’s not you dumbass” 

“Hey that;s no way to treat your date” Ethan fake pouted and they both laughed. The rest of the car ride was filled with stupid jokes and small talk. 

“Aaaand we’re here” Mark announced as he rounded the corner into the parking lot. It was one of those 50’s themed diners with the checkerboard floors and red leather booths and staff straight from the time period. 

“Oh holy shit Mark..”

Mark smiled in triumph. “Thought we could get milkshakes and be all romantic” Ethan laughed and they entered the building. 

They were seated and ordered milkshakes and a side of fries and goofed off, probably being loud enough to annoy the other patrons. Only when they received their food and had quieted down a bit did they realize there was one of those small jukeboxes on the table. 

“Any requests?” Mark asked as he dug through his pockets for change. Ethan shook his head and Mark inserted the coins and picked a song.

“Are you gonna tell me what you picked?”

“Nope!” 

“Ah of course. You’re all surprises tonight, huh?” 

“What can I say? I’m a mysterious man.” They laughed and returned to his shakes.

Not too long later a soft and quiet song began to play.

“Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go.”

Ethan raised an eyebrow in question at Mark who just shrugged in response. They stayed for the entirety of the peaceful song before Mark insisted on paying (much to Ethan’s dismay) and then the two left. 

“I have to admit” Ethan started “You do know how to romance someone”

Mark laughed “I’ve got another trick up my sleeve- you still with me?”

“Yup” Ethan popped the P

They weren’t in the car for too long before Mark pulled the car over in front of the entrance of a park. 

“There’s a spot in there where you can see the stars surprisingly well” Ethan hummed in response and the two got out of the car. As they walked to the entrance Ethan made the oh-so bold move of grabbing Mark’s hand and they stayed like that as Mark led him to the spot he was talking about.

They laid down on a soft spot of grass and gazed up at the stars for a while, enjoying each other’s company beneath the night sky. 

“Thank you.” Ethan said after a while

“For what?”  
“This. Taking me out. I’ve had a really good time.”

Mark smiled before something in the distance caught his eye and he sat up abruptly. “Eth! Quick there’s a shooting star!” and Ethan shot up to look at it.

“Make a wish!” Ethan shouted with a laugh.

But Mark wasn’t looking at the shooting star- he was looking at Ethan. 

When the shooting star passed Ethan turned to tell Mark something but his words got caught in his throat at the sight of Mark, eyes filled with love and a soft smile on his face. A moment passed with them staring at each other, slowly but surely inching closer to each other.

“Can I kiss you?” Mark asked in a hushed whisper.

Ethan smiled and closed the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I was like- whats a good date idea? And my brain went 5 and Diner. 50's. Milkshakes. And I rolled with it.  
> Also I looked up 50's romance songs and ended up choosing "Love me tender" by Elvis so.. yeah :)


End file.
